newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenue Sharing
Revenue Sharing is the mechanism by which Newgrounds allows registered users to get a share in the advertising revenue raised through their participation on the site. For most users it is a tiny amount of money and switching it on will just produce a tiny figure of so many cents a month at the most. For regular users, who attract a lot of visits to their page and views to their movies, art and more, it can amount to quite a few dollars each month. History PsychoGoldfish introduced an advertising revenue system to Newgrounds submitters in 2007. Tom Fulp announced the introduction of the present system in a Post in 2009. How it works Registered Users can all sign up from their account pages, which require at least an address to post a cheque to. They will then accrue earnings from visits to their User page and clicks to adverts from it. Submittors will also get revenue from visits to their Flash, Art and Audio pages and the clicks from it. How much people get Revenue will only be paid out when it reaches $100, and it will accrue month after month until it reaches that figure. There is a thread with explains exactly when it will pay out monthly. Checks are usually expected to be paid before 5 weeks after the end of the month when the user reached $100. There is a thread where people post their earnings, comment on and discuss earnings and often joke about how little it usually is. Most people on the thread have just a few cents and some calculate how many years it will take them to earn their first $100 check. However, there are plenty of users who make much more than that monthly. Generally, if a user happens to get regular impressions on your content, they will expect to earn around $0.30 per 1000 views. This number varies dramatically if the views are too low to provide a consistant comparison rate. The actual expected income depends on many things, but primarily: *What kind of ads show on the content. *How many (legitimate) clicks and views the ads get. Loss of revenue warning If a submitter gets revenue from submitting a movie, then deletes the movie, this may result in loss of the revenue. Icedragon64 observed this in 2011, when he submitted 2 movies and gained 2c in the first night, then deleted one movie and the sum dropped to 1c on the same night. Splitting the Revenue It is possible to split the revenue for any submission with co-authors, musicians etc. This is done at the time of Submission, where the system asks the submitter to set percentages for their team members. It can also be changed by the main submitter later. There is no general agreement on what those percentages should be, but there is a thread where the percentage that goes to NG musicians etc. (as well as the legitimacy of Revenue) is discussed and various opinions and advice are given. Legitamacy of Revenue This is a subject that has been discussed in the fora from time to time. Some people are uncomfortable with the idea of submissions that are supposed to be amateur, and usually use material which is not supposed to be copied comercially in uploads that are making them money. To quote Back-From-Purgatory - "NG's license states that anything used in a commercial application (meaning "commerce" or causing money to be made) is not covered by NG license: 'You may not use this work for commercial purposes unless you make specific arrangements with the artist under another license.' Commercial is pretty cut and dried - if you are receiving revenue based on the product, that is commercial use by simple definition. Precisely, using it under the NG license is all good and dandy, but the second they make a penny off of it, it is no longer under the NG license and musicians have a right to a cut, if the flash author likes it or not, because as soon as there's money involved, it's a commercial project, and under law, using something made by someone else to make money, unless a compromise was reached, is stealing, and can land you in court." Category:Newgrounds Features Category:Newgrounds Culture